Wicked Timing
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: After Narcissa's death, Draco and Hermione end up in the Marauder's time. Destroying Hocruxes would be easier if Sirius Black wasn't watching Hermione's every move and why is Draco suddenly attracted to her? Sirius/hermione/Draco Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

"A mom's hug lasts long after she let's go." -Unknown

"Where the fuck is it!" Draco Malfoy yelled in frustration. He dug through yet another bookshelf, but still did not find the time turner that Hermione hid. Speaking of that wretched witch, he was going to throttle her for hiding it in a library that was even bigger than the Hogwarts one. She could have made the room into whatever she wanted it to be, yet she chose the library!

Draco took a deep breath before scavenging in another shelf. Slytherins weren't just about being cunning, they were also ambitious people meaning they needed to be persistent in their goals. Draco wasn't going to give up. Especially if he could help save his mother from dying.

Narcissa Malfoy had some how developed a muggle disease know as cancer. It wasn't often that wizards, especially purebloods, adopt a disease that is known to be muggle. It was as rare as could be. Magic couldn't fix her and muggles couldn't either, but Draco knew that he could. His mother didn't deserve to die so young. She did all she could to protect him and teach him. She cared for him even when it risked her life. She lied to Voldemort's face in order to protect him. Draco owed her so much yet he hadn't been able to return the favor. It hadn't been a full twenty four hours since they cremated her and he was already planning on how to save her. How to bring her back.

The blond was distracted in his thoughts So much so that he didn't notice Hermione Granger appear behind him just as he found the time turner and took the first turn.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled as soon as she saw the item in his hands. Draco, startled, dropped his only hope onto the ground where it shattered. Both teens stared in horror at the rare item that now laid broken before them. Before either of them could utter a word, or yell in Hermione's case, they were both greeted with their visions blurring and stomach churning.

* * *

Draco was the first to wake up of the two. He let his vision focus before sitting up slowly. He eyed his surrounding and first saw that Hermione was still unconscious on the ground. He looked up to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, _alive_. This had to be some kind of joke. Draco watched Snape kill the old fool.

Then it hit him.

The time turner!

Draco quickly swiveled his head to the reason he was in the same room as a dead man. "Granger wake up before I give you a reason to be unconscious." His eyes were narrowed and his voice was dangerously leveled.

"There would be no need for such violence." Dumbledore watched the two warily from his seat. They looked young, maybe old enough to be sixth or seventh years. He was, of course, curious about them. Just as he was about to go down to the first feast of the school year, two teens had simply popped out of thin air with no warning. As they appeared, he felt something strange. A disturbance maybe?

The brown haired witched woke up in confusion. Dumbledore observed the two interact. He could already tell that they didn't get along with eachother.

Before Hermione could get a word out Draco crawled over to her and yanked her hair.

"Ow! What the hell Malfoy!" She screeched.

"This is your fault," he motioned his hand towards Dumbledore who looked strangely amused. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her ex headmaster.

"Shit." She whispered and Draco's eyes narrowed once again.

"You really fucked up this time Granger." He nearly growled.

"Me?! You shouldn't have had _my_ time turner!" She refuted.

"If I may," Dumbledore interjected, "You referred to him as Malfoy, but to my understanding the youngest Malfoy had already graduated."

Hermione stared at him nearly speechless. At that moment she already knew two things.

They were in the past.

They were so far back that Draco hadn't been born yet.

They were so utterly screwed. She couldn't believe that they went back that far. How was that even possible? She already messed up too. Dumbledore caught on to the fact that she called Draco by his last name. Or maybe she didn't mess up much? Dumbledore was trustworthy. He could help them return home.

"We're from the future!" Hermione blurted out.

"Granger!" Draco yelled.

"What? He can help us get home since _you_ broke our only chance." She leered at him.

"If you haven't screamed like a bloody hyena then it wouldn't have broke." He retorted with a deep inhale.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sorry professor Dumbledore," Hermione looked embarrassed.

"You know of me yet I do not know of you." The old wizard smiled warmly at the two. He noted how the blond male avoided his gaze.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco-er-Malfoy." The girl explained. Dumbledores eyes somewhat widened. "We're not from here, well not this time. We're from the future. Our- my time turner broke and sent us here." She scowled at the young Malfoy.

"I see." The Headmaster nodded in thought, "Time Turners haven't been invented yet Ms. Granger."

The young girl wore a shocked expression, while the boy looked unaffected by the news. "There has to be a way to return home though!" Hermione was on the brink of crying.

"I am not aware of a way to help, but I assure you that I would do my best to." He cautiously answered. Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

Draco noticed how the old headmaster didn't looked fazed. He wore the same calculating look that Hermione did when she was planning something. Draco knew that the old man was planning something and Draco didn't want any part of it.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Draco made their way to the great hall. They were going to be sorted and then carry on with Hogwarts until they find a way home. Draco remained silent throughout the the remainder of the meeting they held with Dumbledore the night prior and throughout the morning as well. Hermione chose not to comment on his strange behavior. Perhaps he was feeling guilty about his mission for their sixth year at school, which had led to their headmasters death.

Draco and Hermione stood outside the great hall. Hermione took her hand and roughly messed with his hair.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Draco growled while trying to frantically fix his hair.

"Draco your father is in there and you resemble him a lot." The bookworm sighed while casting a glamour charm to change the blonde's eyes blue. "By the way your name is Draco Felton and I'm Hermione Watson." Before he could object; the doors to the great hall open as Dumbledore introduced them. Silence instantly filled the room as they entered.

All eyes remained on them as they made their way up to the sorting hat. Draco went first, rolling his eyes as he sat down. 'Ahh a recent Slytherin; It seems you have a change of heart since then.' "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's table immediately cheered. Draco may have looked unaffected, but Hermione noticed his change of posture. He quickly got up and sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table and ignored anyone who attempted to talk to him.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, but still placed that hat on her head. Gryffindor eh? I could see you in Ravenclaw this time No? How about Hufflepuff? Fine. You're a snarky one alright.'Gryffindor!"

Hermione blushed at the attention she received from being a lion once again and scurried away to sit next to Draco.

"I hope you welcome them with open arms." Dumbledore's' eyes sparkle. "The head girl and Head boy will tell them all the information that they will need; you may resume."

"Hi I'm Lilly Evans, the head girl." The girl across from them spoke. Hermione instantly looked upward. Lily had beautiful long red hair that reached to her mid back. Her piercing green eyes matched perfectly with it. "That's James Potter, the head boy." She pointed to the black haired boy with bright hazel eyes.

"And her boyfriend." He wrapped his hands around Lily's petite frame. Hermione struggled to hold in her gasp while Draco attempted to glare James to death.

"I'm Hermione Watson and this is Draco Felton." Hermione introduced.

"Your names don't fit you two at all." James noted before Lily slapped his arm.

"James!"

"What? I'm just speaking my mind." He defended himself.

"You actually have thoughts to speak of?" Sirius gasped as he made his way towards the newbies.

"I take offense to that!" James protested.

"You take offense to everything." Lily piped up.

"Not true."

"Remember when I burnt your toast? You took it as a personal attack and wouldn't talk to me for an hour." Sirius pointed out.

Lily looked at her boyfriend in concern then turned to Draco and Hermione. Hermione looked amused yet sad. Draco looked simply annoyed.

"Ok let's move on to dorms." Lily faced the time travelers. "Hermione, you'll be sharing a dorm with Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene. I'll have to show you later. Draco you'll be sharing a dorm with Peter, Sirius, and Remus; Only talk to Remus if you need help with something."

"I'm sure Sirius would help if he asked him nicely." James pouts.

"No Sirius would most likely put ants down Draco's pants or tell him-"

"Oi! Lily do you really think that poorly of me? I would do way worse than that." Sirius looked genuinely offended.

"This is Sirius Black, don't talk to him." Lily Rolls her eyes.

"Flower your embarrassed of and think poorly of Moi? Sirius pouts. "The name's Black, Sirius Black."

"I'm Hermione and this is Draco." Hermione introduced.

"Your names don't fit"

"That's what I said!" James shouted.

Lily rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Anyway I'm not sure if you heard, but classes are cancelled for the week due to some-"

"Bullshit?" James interrupted.

"James!"

"Lily darling I know you just love to scream my name-" Lily hit Jame's arm again, which shut him up.

"He's right flower, the reason did sound like shite to me." Sirius commented.

"What was the reason?" Hermione questioned. She was honestly thrown off by that information. Why would he withhold classes?

"To make sure that the new curriculum was suitable." Sirius waved off.

Hermione noted from the corner of her eyes, that Draco had a slight, barely visible, frown.

"Lily you mentioned dorms?" Hermione needed to think and she did her best thinking when alone or sitting in bed.

"Oh yes! Just follow James and I." The redhead tugged her reluctant boyfriend and Hermione and Draco followed.

They walked to the Gryffindor commons room in surprising silence. Both Draco and Hermione expected James to at least bother Lily, but he walked on in complete silence.

Once they arrived Lily told them, "The password is Raging Lioness, don't forget it." Lily urged. The two nodded and she continued, "Hermione, your dorm is the second one on the left."

"I advise you not to sleep naked, Sirius tends to get lost in the girls dorms at night." James winked and then told Draco the directions to his dorm. When the Heads left to go back to Breakfast, Hermione led Draco to the couch.

"Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood." He snarled angrily in a low tone.

"Shut up Malfoy, it's not like I wanted to be stuck in the past with you!" Hermione shouted in a whisper.

"Maybe if you didn't scare the living shit out of me-"

"Why the hell did you even have the damn thing! It's dangerous and it was mine!"

"Well I didn't see you using it!"

"Didn't mean you could take it! And why did you even want it anyway? What could be so important that you needed it?"

"None of your business Granger."

"You don't have to be an Arse about it!"

"I'm going to bed!" He stomped up the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes before huffing and heading to her own Dorms as well. There was already another person in there that seemed surprise to see Hermione walk in. "Hello I'm Hermione Watson, I'm new here, I'll be sharing the dorm with you." She put her hand out for the girl to shake.

"I'm Marlene Mckinnon." The other girl greeted. Her long blond hair went down her back into loose curls which defined her blue eyes. The two girls talked for a bit before Hermione decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"They don't hate you. They hate themselves and take it out on you. There's a difference."-Ritu Ghatourey

"Who's that?" Hermione heard a light, gentle voice ask.

"That's Hermione, our new dorm mate." Marlene responded.

"Why do we even need one? I'm pretty sure there's enough room on the common room couch for her." Another voice spoke rudely.

"Don't be mean Dorcas." Marlene scolded. Hermione figured that the first voice was Alice, but didn't want to confirm just yet.

"Yeah you don't even know her yet." Alice (she assumed) held a disapproving tone in her voice.

"No Alice, you don't even know her yet, but you're still defending her. She doesn't even have the decency to let us know she's awake." Dorcas all but, yelled in a fit of anger. Hermione decided since the cat was out of the bag she might as well sit up.

"Sorry about that, it's not every day you get to hear what others say about you." Hermione apologized. Marlene chuckled a bit at the bookworm's attempt of a joke. Hermione noticed the two other girls that she was not able to observe earlier.

"Hi I'm Alice Prewett." The girl with short brown hair and soft brown eyes greeted. Her smile was genuine and warm which made Hermione more comfortable. "And this is Dorcas Meadows." Alice pointed to the girl with black hair that ended at her breast. Her eyes were cold, and not because they were icy blue. The young time traveler could sense a lot of hatred radiating from her.

"I'm Hermione Watson." Hermione introduced herself, though Dorcas scoffed. Hermione's brows furrowed, why does she hate her so much?

"It's nice to meet you." Alice buzzed with joy. "We should head to the Great Hall, it's about time for dinner."

"Dinner already?" Hermione questioned with shock.

"It's a good thing classes were cancelled then. You would have slept through classes." Marlene laughed.

Hermione looked horrified by the statement.

On their way to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Dorcas tried her hardest to make sure Hermione didn't get a word in the conversation. It really bugged her. Finally after five horrid minutes they reach the Great Hall. Hermione searched the table and finally spotted Draco at the edge. 'Of course', she rolled her eyes. She instantly bolted to the empty spot next to him.

"What the hell is with you Granger?" Draco questioned lowly. Surprisingly there was no mean or bitter tone to it; Just plain curiosity.

"One of my Dorm mates, Dorcas, already hates me." Hermione responded with dismay. She loaded a couple of rolls onto her plate.

"I think we'll be great friends." Draco commented weakly.

"What's with you Malfoy?" The bookworm whispered. She has taken notice of how he's been different. There's been less fights and he's been quiet.

He shrugged it off and started to poke a piece of meat. She observed him a bit and took notice of how much weight he lost. She decided that there's no point in commenting now. He'll just end up either yelling at her and make a scene or stomp away dramatically (which will also result in him making a scene).

"Mione, Draco." Sirius plopped in front of them.

"Hello Sirius." She smiled at him.

"Mione this is Remus and Peter." Two boys emerged from behind him. She had to keep herself from glaring at the round boy, known as Peter Pettigrew. Draco raised an eyebrow at this, while chuckling a bit. The bookworm decided to glare at him instead. Hermione looked over to Remus and a smile etched on her lips.

"Hello I'm Hermione Watson." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you miss Granger." Remus took her hand and kissed it, which caused her to blush bright red. Draco snorted at her.

"He's French Mione, so don't think anything of it." Sirius warned.

"I'm going to go sit with James." Peter squeaked and scurried off.

"What's with him?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged and sat into the seat, Sirius soon followed suit.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus questioned.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped at the question, she never expected anyone to ask, which was stupid to think.

"We were tired of being home school so we transferred." Draco answered smoothly.

"He can speak!" Sirius yelled.

"Are two related?" Remus asked. Hermione shook her head in response. "Dating?" At that Draco instantly started to choke on his water. After a few seconds his coughing died down.

"Thanks for the help Granger." Draco spat out.

"It looked like you were doing fine on your own." She shrugged. "And Remus, no we are not dating, hence the choking."

"I'm going to bed." Draco mumbles while stomping away.

"But you just woke up!" Sirius called after, but the git of a blonde ignored him. Hermione inhaled deeply and went after him after saying a quick goodbye to Remus and Sirius.

Once the two reach the common room Hermione pushed him on the couch and put up a silencing charm

. "What the fuck is with you Granger?!" Draco yelled, while standing back up.

"No Draco, what's with you?"

"What are you going on about?" He asked.

"You've been acting different lately and it's starting to bother me."

"Why the hell do you care Mudblood?" Draco asked venomously.

"Draco, did something happen to Narcissa?" Hermione asked softly. Hermione knew of Narcissa's illness. She had interned at St. Mungo and knew of a lot of cases because of Malfoy was one of the ones that stood out to her. Terminal cancer was so severe that magic couldn't fix it and Hermione felt saddened by that fact.

That one question broke Draco's dam. He froze on the spot and looked her in the eye. "Don't say anything about my mother! Your dirty Mudblood mouth doesn't deserve to say her name! Just stay the fuck out of my business!" Without out noticing, tears started to trickle down his cheeks and Hermione sat him back down. Her brown, milky eyes stared at his blue ones. Understanding was all over her face.

"Draco I know what it's like." She whispers.

"How the hell would you? Your life is perfect." He bit out at her.

"Draco Malfoy! My life is nothing near perfect! You out of all people should know that! I've been tortured, ridiculed, yelled at, and even beaten because I was born a ' _Mudblood'_." She spat. "These scars will never heal! Draco, I have to live with this wretched word on my arm for the rest of my life! It's a constant reminder of how much hell I've been through! "She lifted her sleeve up and lets him look at the scar.

"I was on the run for a year! I had to learn how to survive at age 17! To put the icing on the cake, after the war, I went to Australia to find my parents. They were dead Draco, dead." She spoke the last part softly as tears started to pour out.

Draco grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "She died." Was all he said before he walked off to his dorm.


End file.
